User talk:Baggins
Welcome! Hi Baggins -- we are excited to have Leisure Suit Larry Omnipedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Leisure Suit Larry Omnipedia Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro New Skin/Wordmark Hey Baggins, what do you think of the new wordmark and skin? I can change either if you don't like their style. Also, I wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be pulling in the two columns layout into the mainpage tomorrow and adding a few more visual elements. Hope that's alright, have a good one! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Cool work, I can't wait see the rest. By the way can you add graphical menu to the games list section? As in add in box artwork for each link, similar to th space Quest and kings quest wikis? We may also think about updating the main page title to something higher res as well. By the way I'd also like to see quest for glory wiki get updated like this soon to but we may need to discuss ideas for the theme. I'd like to see something that blends elements of all five games composite style fading between imagesBaggins (talk) : Alright, sounds good man. I'll add the visual icons for the navigation box and I'll update the main title. We can talk about the Quest for Glory wiki later on down the road, I'll be happy to help out there. Thanks! : Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:55, July 23, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, I'm not so much for the animated marquee thing. Maybe towards bottom of page. Not at the top. I still want thumbnail link to the games (like I used on KQ wiki but something that better matches the color scheme you are going for), but that will have to wait until we add all the game box pictures. I guess..As for the main page title, I think that one you put up is a bit bland. Maybe we can do a mix n' match and come up with something original? The lower part of this "Larry", with whatever you used for the above page title "Leisure Suit" in yellow/orange (to get blockier text). Maybe you can photoshop the girl into the image. Tweak the colors as you see fit to get it match the color scheme you have chosen. http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/File:Larrytitle.png Baggins (talk) 01:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : Alright, I'll probably remove the slider image entirely since the mainpage has plenty of content already. I'm beginning the process of creating the table of games today and hope to have it finished by Friday, if not today. : I'll go ahead and switch out the title image as suggested, I'll see if I can come up with a good combination. Once I pull in those changes, again feel free to let me know what you like or don't like. Thanks for the feedback dude 18:24, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : Much better without the slider image. BTW, this is missing from the thumbnail game list; Leisure Suit Larry 1 in the Land of the Lounge LizardsBaggins (talk) 08:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Surprise :-) Hi Baggins! First my congratulations to the Leisure Suit Larry Omnipedia - it's great how you pushed it forward. Seems that I'm not the only one who thinks so :-) Last week I ran into Al Lowe and Paul Trowe at the game developer conference Respawn in Cologne, Germany. I had a nice chat with them and of course showed them the LSL Omnipedia which they quite liked! I asked Al for small message to his fans and got two nice autographs. I'll attach them as scans (I probably can try to get better versions if needed). Hope you like them! Al-lowe-1.jpg|Al Lowe at Respawn Leisure-suit-larry-omnipedia-al-lowe-autograph-2.jpg|Autograph #1 Leisure-suit-larry-omnipedia-al-lowe-autograph-1.jpg|Autograph #2 Bye, Avatar 21:41, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Requesting Page Move Hi Baggins, I may have done goofed. The article I created, Leisure Suit Larry: Island Tale, might be better off listed under its intended spelling, as Leisure Suit Larry 2: Island Tail, as it appears on some sites. Would it be ok for me to create a new page with the latter title & transfer the info over to it? Sorry for the hassle. Cheers, Uncle Larry (talk) 19:57, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Cool stuff. I'm glad Al Lowe likes it!Baggins (talk) 09:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) : Deleted Nude Koko image? Explain yourself. You realize that image is impossible to find now? It's not like you can actually see "her" naked in the game.Louche42 (talk) 00:38, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :Take it up with Wikia's staff they delete the nude images because of Wikia's policy against 'nudity'/pornography, etc... ::http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sannse :There is even a warning on the main page: ::http://leisuresuitlarry.wikia.com/wiki/Leisure_Suit_Larry_Omnipedia ::"Warning: This series contains material of adult subject matter (there are aspects of nudity) including innuendo and sexual nature. Some material may not be politically correct. If you are squeamish or easily offended be advised and turn away now. Note: Some material maybe against Wikia's policies, be careful when uploading material (avoid full on nudity or sexual material)." :I realize this makes it tough for a video game series that is smutty to begin with... But it is the burden that must be born with Wikia's policies... It especially makes it tough to include images from Las Vegas (Japanese version of Softporn Adventures). Baggins (talk) 08:54, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Uh, what? Isn't nudity for educational purposes totally allowed on wiki? There's certainly lots of nudity on wikipedia. Well, this is educating us on what a game model looks like, so I don't see the issue at all. Seems hypocritical. 04:47, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :It doesn't bother me, personally, but I've had Wikia delete the pictures on multiple occasions and issue warnings to me, if I tried to repost them. So I've been forced to use their policies, unfortunately... I don't want the entire wiki shut down. Also this isn't Wikipedia, this is "Wikia" which totally different company ('commercial' and has different policy from Wikipedia).Baggins (talk) 07:50, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :Wikia has very strict terms of use, please review. http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use Baggins (talk) 07:54, April 7, 2018 (UTC)